Electronic devices, such as mobile stations, have different form factors such as “candy bar”, “rotator”, “clam shell”, and “slider”. Although a candy bar form factor only has one housing, the rotator, clam shell, and slider form factors have at least two housings that are designed to be moved relative to each other by a user. Prior art FIG. 4 shows a mobile station 400 with a slider form factor in a closed position, and prior art FIG. 5 shows a mobile station 500 with a slider form factor in an open position. A slider housing 410 moves relative to a base housing 430 when a user pushes the slider housing 410 up (in a y-axis positive direction). A slider housing 510 also moves relative to a base housing 530 when a user pushes the slider housing 510 down (in a y-axis negative direction).
A bumper bar 440, 540 is provided on the slider housing 410, 510 to assist the user in pushing the slider housing 410, 510 up and down. In the configuration shown, the bumper bar 440, 540 is located nearby a navigation key cluster 420, 520 that a user might accidentally press when moving the slider up and down. Even in mobile stations without a bumper bar, a user may accidentally press a key while moving the slider housing 410, 510 up and down relative to the base housing 430, 530. In one situation, accidental activation of a navigation-up key when opening the mobile station inadvertently launches a web browser. In another example, accidentally pressing a navigation-center key when closing the mobile station unintentionally activates a video camera.